


The hardest part of this is leaving you...

by Internetmeep



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Based off mcr's cancer and tøp's cover, Cancer, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internetmeep/pseuds/Internetmeep
Summary: Len has cancer and is stupid about it. His boyfriend Barry tries to help with limited success.





	

"Bar, help" a small voice murmured. Usually small noises wouldn't wake Barry, but he had not been sleeping well the last few days. He was expected to sit on the sidelines watching his boyfriend get weaker, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything. He was sick of listening to the white lies that everything was fine. It's a cold or a Fever. It's nothing. He couldn't bare it anymore.

Barry rushed to turn on the light so that he could inspect the damage. "Mind eyes" He called out as he pressed the switch. It was a habit his mum passed on.  She was always cautious of hurting Barry's eyes when she turned a light on in a dark room, . And it had become a reflex almost to Barry. Even though he knew that Len was too much pain to notice a light.

Once the room was bright enough Barry found Len had collapsed on the floor, his eyes were damp from crying. This was a sign it was serious because the criminal that is Captain Cold never cries. Barry called for the paramedics. He was upset and annoyed that Len had kept this from him. He should have known how serious it was and got him to the hospital sooner. He was also angry that the paramedics wouldn't let him go with his boyfriend to the hospital.

He clenched his hand into a fist and ran flash speed towards the wall twisting his body so that he could punch hard. He knew that he wouldn't feel pain until it was broken so that's wheat he did. His eyes were brimming with tears as he slid down the now broken wall. It wasn't sadness he was feeling. He wasn't sad. He was... empty. He didn't feel whole anymore, like with Len in a serious condition in hospital a piece of him was missing. He knew it was bad.

He went to see Len in the hospital the next day. He had already phoned and found out it was cancer and that he only had 3 more days to live most. It took time for him to process and he was so angry that this was kept from him. He wondered if Len didn't really love him. He nervously stepped up to reception and, knowing Len wouldn't have given his own name he called "Barry Allen".

"I'm sorry sir, he's in critical care. That's family only"

Barry knew Len wouldn't want to admit to a stranger that they were dating but he couldn't think of any other way he  could get to see his boyfriend.

"Please let me see him.  He's my boyfriend of 4 years."

He went to find room 42 and when he reached the door his heart jumped a beat. This wasn't just some broken leg or a coma. This was death and he wasn't ready for it. He loved Len and couldn't bare to live without him.

"I love you Len" Barry whispered trying his hardest not to cry. But this just seemed to make Len angry.

"Go away" He shouted and Barry couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe that Len would be so cold about this. I mean he had to be cold for his occupation but he was never cold to Barry. He couldn't understand why Len was shutting him out like that.

The truth was, if it wasn't for the cancer Len was going to proposed. He loved Barry even more than he loved being a criminal. The Scarlet Speedster meant everything to him and he was in no way prepared to say goodbye. He couldn't let their lips press together for the last time in that hospital bed he wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"You know what the hardest part of finding out you have cancer is? Len finally spoke up. "It's leaving you." He said. "Could you leave today and not say goodbye. Because it will be andoing I'm not ready. I'm not ready to leave you."

2 days. Counting down like this is surreal but out this whole thing it kept Len calm. Lik even he had control over the fact he was about to die. He knew when it would be. It's a shame it's not later. It's a shame he never married and never had kids like he always wanted but that wasn't something he wanted to think about.

1 day

And when it was the day he knew Barry was sitting outside the room. He turned towards the nurse and whispered.

"Tell him I love him please... I couldn't do it myself." And after he said that Barry looked up to see the flatlining of the monitor. He thought he was going to burst into tears but he felt nothing. The doctors said that Len told them he loved him and he still felt nothing.

And he still felt nothing when he found the ring and the paper which had the speech for the proposal.

"Barry I love you. I know it won't be easy but if I start to steal less and you spend more time with me I know we will work. I love you with all my heart and I promise I will be with you til the day I die. Hopefully I'll be old by then but who knows. Anyway until that time comes will you marry me?"

Okay maybe Barry had a tear in his eye. And maybe Barry felt it necessary to whisper "yes" and Wear the ring on his finger from then onwards.


End file.
